


Как ёкай и как человек

by mistralle



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Matoba in love, top!Natsume
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Никто не просил Нацуме кидаться в бой, никто не просил Нацуме жертвовать своей человечностью, и никто, кроме самого Нацуме не виноват в том, что с тех пор время для него то течёт, как барханы в пустыне, то струится рекой, а глаза его видят пульсацию жизни в камнях и деревьях.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для серафиты.

По чашке струятся узором трещинки под слоем лака. Тот, которого называют Нацуме, сидит за столиком на энгава и держит расслабленные руки на коленях. Летняя ночь наполнена ласковым ветром, и кажется, что сама природа сонно дышит, овевая их своим теплом. 

Матоба готовит чай и не отводит взгляда от Нацуме.

– Ты не замечал, как же это странно? – спрашивает он, взбивая пену венчиком. – Мы звали тебя по твоему имени, "Такаши", но ты не отзывался ни разу, ни когда тебя звал Натори, ни когда тебя пытались выкликать твои приёмные родители. Но стоило позвать: "Нацуме!", так ты появился в тот же миг.

– К чему ты ведёшь? – Нацуме принимает из его рук наполненную чашку и с благодарностью кланяется. Всегда следует быть вежливым, как с простыми людьми и йокаями, так и с экзорцистами.

– Ни к чему, – У Матобы нарочито беспечные движения: он пожимает плечами, вздёргивает уголки губ, даже чай прихлёбывает по-простецки. Но в глазах тревога.

Нацуме решает сменить тему разговора.

– Красивая нынче луна, – говорит он.

Матоба демонстративно косится на тонкий серп, еле видный за верхушками деревьев. 

– Наверное, – дипломатично соглашается он. – Но я далёк от такой красоты, к сожалению.

Потом они сидят в тишине какое-то время, то ли минуты, то ли часы. Для Нацуме в последнее время очень легко их спутать.

– Как твой глаз? – спрашивает он, вспомнив о недавних событиях... А может, с той поры уже прошли года?..

Матоба касается кончиками пальцев нежной бледной кожи. 

– Он видит, – говорит он кратко, а смотрит при этом на Нацуме, даже не мигая.

На секунду наливаются болью шрамы на боку. Но в этой боли Матоба не виноват. Никто не просил Нацуме кидаться в бой, никто не просил Нацуме жертвовать своей человечностью, и никто, кроме самого Нацуме не виноват в том, что с тех пор время для него то течёт, как барханы в пустыне, то струится рекой, а глаза его видят пульсацию жизни в камнях и деревьях.

Матоба ставит свою чашку на стол – в сторону. Нацуме видит, как он наклоняется вперёд, опускает ладони на полированную поверхность, приближает своё лицо к его. 

Юката Матобы Сейджи неряшливо завязана, так, что чёрные волосы спускаются не по тонкой ткани, а прямо по коже, рассекая своим течением бледную ключицу. 

– Я свободен, Нацуме, – говорит Матоба тихо. – Целый год я не скрывал своего глаза под печатями. Целый год я ходил по стране, изгонял йокаев, и ни один не пришёл, чтобы взыскать долг. Нет больше проклятия над моим родом.

Нацуме смотрит на чай у себя в руках, на тонкую плёнку, которую не увидит человеческий глаз в такой темноте, и улыбается.

– Я рад, – отвечает он. 

Матоба выдыхает: длинно, прерывисто. Прикрывает глаза. Вот так, с распахнутым воротом, с закрытыми глазами и с раздвинутыми руками он бы выглядел уязвимым, будь он кем-то другим.

– Нацуме, – зовёт он. – Нацуме, останься. 

На мгновение Нацуме забывает, как дышать, так он удивлён. Вокруг них тихо дышит старый пустой дом, в котором нет никого, кроме Матобы и его самого, ни шики, ни слуг – никого.

– Если так посмотреть, – вдруг говорит Матоба, будто читая его мысли, – то ты вырвал право на мой глаз у моего... кредитора. Теперь он твой.

"Твой, и никто не сможет остановить тебя сейчас", слышит Нацуме.

– К чему мне твой глаз? – спрашивает он, тоже отодвигая подальше свою чашку. – В чём от него польза?

– Я никогда не спрашивал, – пожимает плечами Матоба, и ворот открывается ещё больше. – Мне показалось, что сейчас ты сам сможешь ответить на этот вопрос.

Нацуме невольно вслушивается в себя. Глаз Матобы, главы клана, клятвопреступника. Тот самый, что жадно всматривается в него из-под занавеси тёмных волос. 

– Прости, – Нацуме отводит взгляд. – Боюсь, я всё ещё слишком человек.

Матоба смеётся. Неловко, но искренне, и Нацуме, который лишь по привычке носит это имя, думает, что никогда он ещё не был так человечен.

– Я благодарен за это, – говорит Матоба, глядя на него со странным отблеском в глазах. Нацуме никогда не был силён в человеческих эмоциях. – Иначе мне пришлось бы сидеть всю ночь в одиночестве.

Он тёплый, Нацуме чувствует это. От него пахнет травами и дешёвым мылом, чаем и благовониями, бесчисленным множеством запахов, которые поют, словно ноты, и сплетаются в одну песню.

– Я прошу тебя остаться, – повторяет Матоба. – Останься со мной.

– Из меня выйдет плохой шики, – качает головой Нацуме.

– Не как шики. Не как слуга. – Голос у Матобы срывается вместе с его дыханием. 

– Тогда как? – Нацуме смотрит на него, и чувствует: отчаяние Матобы, одиночество Матобы, горечь Матобы. Яркий, жгучий огонь Матобы.

– Кем угодно, – шепчет Матоба. – Кем захочешь. 

"Кого же ты просишь, – думает Нацуме. – Йокая или человека?"

– Если нужно, я готов заключить контракт, – хрипит Матоба. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Контракт с Матобой! – это смешно, и Нацуме смеётся. – Думаю, все мы знаем, что это не самая удачная идея.

– Ты прав, – его собеседник криво улыбается, опускает голову, пряча лицо за волосами. – Да, ты прав, слово Матобы немногого стоит... Но я готов заплатить вперёд. Что угодно, Нацуме Такаши. Чего ты хочешь? 

Он сидит напротив, этот человек, и держит себя нараспашку, предлагая всего себя, от силы и до сердца.

Сильный — от него веет могуществом, которое, как его ни сдерживай, всё равно стремит подчинить себе. Ни одному йокаю не справится с этим. 

Красивый. 

Год назад Нацуме гнал от себя мысли, что губы у Матобы, чуткие и тонкие губы, наверняка должны быть мягкими. И что можно было бы прижаться к нему и обвить талию рукой в тесном объятии.

Сейчас это было бы ещё более неправильно, чем тогда.

– Смотри на меня! – хлещет плетью голоса Матоба. – Не отводи глаз, будто собираешься исчезнуть в любой момент!

Его дыхание у Нацуме на губах, и вкус у него – отчаяния и нежности. Невозможно не поднять руки и не коснуться его плеч. Целый год Нацуме не было. Целый год его не могли дозваться ни родственники, ни друзья. Его, пожалуй, успели бы и похоронить, если бы не закон об одиннадцати годах ожидания. Но его точно оплакали.

Нацуме прикасается к его губам поцелуем, греет их своим дыханием.  
Матоба отвечает с жадностью, впивается в его рот, точно только от этого зависит его оставшаяся жизнь. Он держит за затылок, не даёт отстраниться даже на волосок. Его рот наполнен жаром и болью, и он поит ими Нацуме, передаёт по глотку, не проливая ни капли. 

Этот жар – плотский. Этот голод, эта боль – плотские. Нацуме не чувствовал ничего подобного целых триста шестьдесят пять дней, пока блуждал тонкими путями, летал с облаками и ходил по паутинкам. 

Стол летит в сторону. Где-то в необозримой дали тонко разбиваются чашки, влажно плещет чай. Но это далеко, это не с ними, а с ними – жар и голод, и плотское удовольствие.

Матоба тащит его на себя, вжимает в своё тело, а юката распахивается с такой готовностью, будто этого и ждала. Его кожа скрывает под собой огонь. Его сердце качает по жилам огонь. Как мог Нацуме считать себя менее человеком, чем он?

Матоба принимает его, как ждущая жена. Он обвивает его руками, ногами, пьёт стоны с губ и качается, качается вместе с ним, испепеляющий, тесный, смотрит на Нацуме снизу вверх, не мигая, и Нацуме кажется – мог бы не глаз забрать сейчас, а саму душу, и Матоба бы позволил. 

Его волосы путаются от их движений. Чёрные шёлковые пряди, которые попадают между их телами, оказываются под пальцами Нацуме, обвиваются вокруг них, будто тоже не хотят его отпускать. Нацуме не выдерживает и тянет одну прядку к губам, целует, как мог бы целовать возлюбленный волосы прекрасной девы. Матоба вскрикивает в голос и сжимается невозможно тесно, так, что слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.

Стоны Матобы полны муки и желания, удовольствия и нетерпения. Это невозможно вытерпеть. 

"Останься со мной, – слышит Нацуме в них, потому что за триста шестьдесят пять дней уже научился слышать то, что не звучит. – Как угодно. Кем угодно. Всё, что захочешь, Нацуме Такаши".

Матоба протяжно всхлипывает ему на ухо, и хватка его становится болезненно крепкой, будто он удерживает и душу, и тело, с жадностью принимает и боль, и удовольствие; самого Нацуме – будто был создан для этого… Нет. Будто создал себя для этого.

Невозможно хорошо. Нестерпимо хорошо. Так хорошо, что Нацуме закрывает глаза и сбегает в темноту под веками прямо в тот же момент.

Перед восходом его будят птичий гомон и холод стылого воздуха. И если к писку просыпающихся птиц он привык, то холода не чувствовал уже очень давно.

Нацуме просыпается и лежит с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь разобраться в нахлынувших ощущениях.

Твёрдые доски под боком. Тонкая ткань на руке. Горячее тело под его и горячее же дыхание на его горле. 

И голод. Самый обычный голод по человеческой пище. 

Матоба хрипло стонет, вжимаясь плотнее в грудь Нацуме, в его живот и выемку плеча. Он дышит совсем по-другому, то ли просыпаясь, то ли внюхиваясь в запах пота, как ловчий зверь. Его нога лежит на бедре Нацуме, будто он и во сне боялся выпустить его.

Нацуме открывает глаза. Первые лучи восходящего солнца болью отдаются в висках и затылке. У него не болела голова уже год.

Озябшая ладонь скользит по его боку, прижимается лаской к его мышцам, которые ноют от неудобного ложа. Колени саднят, и в горле першит, то ли от криков, то ли от холодных часов перед рассветом. 

То, что произошло ночью, обретает смысл, как призрак — плоть, и висит над ним, готовясь вцепиться в глотку осознанием непоправимого. Можно было бы ужаснуться. Можно было бы сбежать, путаясь в собственных ногах, точно новорожденный телёнок. 

На шее горят метки поцелуев. Столько болей: маленьких, безвредных, абсолютно человеческих; ни у одного йокая не может быть столько.

Можно было бы сбежать, можно и, пожалуй, нужно. У него, пожалуй, хватило бы сил на то, чтобы скинуть с себя эти невидимые путы, что тянут его к этому человеку, к теплу и к тому, что отдаётся абсолютно добровольно…

Нацуме обнимает Матобу одной рукой и прижимает его к себе покрепче.

Люди... Слабее йокаев.


End file.
